


my son's friends' dad

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Mox didn't even know Darby had friends. He definitely didn't know their dad was so hot.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Judas Devlin | Luchasaurus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	my son's friends' dad

Darby was doing his best innocent act, slumped over in the passenger seat staring guiltily out of the window. If Mox hadn't known him so long, it would be an admirable impression of humility. 

"Son," Mox began, trying to keep his tone level. "I'm begging you. You have two months left, I just want you to get to graduation."

"But it wasn't my fault!" Darby whined. "Hagar and his creep friends started it! Principal Jericho is just playing favorites again."

"I believe you, I really do," Mox reassured. "I'm not even saying you can't get into it with them, just - off campus. Please." They were admittedly kind of the worst. Mox would have gotten into plenty of fights with that Hagar creep at Darby's age. 

"Yeah. Off campus. I know. Am I grounded?"

Mox smiled a little. "You're grounded to staying in the living room with me. No hiding in your room."

Darby groaned dramatically, but Mox knew he didn't mind. "Fine."

"And next time you better break that twerp's nose."

Darby was sitting upside down on the couch, kicking his feet in the air as he watched TV with Mox. He tumbled dramatically off the couch when someone knocked on the door, nearly winging himself on the coffee table. 

"Careful!" Mox barked. Darby ignored him, running to answer the door. 

"Hi!" He greeted whoever was on the porch. Mox moved for a closer look. A man about his age was standing there with two kids. 

"Hi Darby!" The shorter kid beamed. "Hi Mister Darby’s dad."

"Hey kiddo. You can call me Mox." Jon chuckled. "You friends with my boy?" 

"Yeah, I'm a grade ahead of him. I'm Marko! This is my baby brother Jack and our dad Judas." 

"Nice to meet you." Judas shook his hand firmly. "The boys wanted to check on Darby after today. Make sure he was alright."

"I'm fine. You should see the other guy," Darby bragged. 

“That’s a nasty shiner.” Judas bent down to get a good look at Darby. 

“I know, right?” Darby beamed, proud of himself for the bruise. He looked to Jon. “Hey Mox, can Jack and Marko come to my room?”

Mox sighed dramatically. “I suppose so.”

“Cool!” The boys were gone before he could say anything else.

“Kids.” Judas chuckled. “I’m glad the boys are making friends, at least. They’re very co-dependent.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jon went into the kitchen. “You want a beer, man?”

“Yeah, they are. And I’d love a soda if you have one, thank you. I’m driving.” 

Jon got each of them a drink and sat on the couch with Judas. “Darby is… well, he’s a free spirit for sure.” He chuckled. 

“So I’ve been told. Jack and Marko talk about him nonstop.” Judas laughed. “I’ve had to explain to them that even though they aren’t  _ technically _ talking at the same time, I can’t understand both of them if Marko is talking and Jack is signing. But they get excited.”

“That’s cute.” Mox chuckled. “Darby has never mentioned either of them. I had no idea he even had friends.”

“He’s a very private boy, from what I understand.”

“No kidding.” He shook his head. “I can hardly get anything out of him.” 

“Kids.” Judas chuckled, lifting his soda. Mox clicked their cans together. 

“Kids,” he agreed. “Still love my boy, though. Darby’s a good kid. Not that he’d admit it!” Mox laughed. “You remember being seventeen.”

“When I was seventeen, I’d never been in a fight in my life!” Judas laughed. 

“No kidding!” Mox grinned. “Big guy like you?”

“I’m a big guy, who’s trying to push me around?” Judas countered. “I took some MMA classes in college. But I’ve never been in a real fight.”

“Shit, coulda fooled me.” Mox punched his arm playfully. “You’re intimidating as hell.”

Judas blushed and smiled, ducking his head. “Thanks. It’s served me well.”

“Of course.” Mox heard loud voices and tumbling coming from Darby’s room. “Hey!” he barked. “Settle down in there!”

“Sorry, Mox!” Darby called back, laughing. 

“Come out here, you goon!” 

Darby emerged with smeared eyeliner and a sheepish smile, Marko and Jack at his heels. 

“Sorry, sir.” Marko looked genuinely contrite. Jack made a hand motion Mox didn’t recognize, but also looked apologetic. 

“I’m not mad, kids,” Mox promised. “Come on out here and sit with your dads, huh?”

“Alright.” Darby sat down, making a face when Mox put an arm around him and kissed his cheek. “Mooox,” he whined, blushing. 

“Don’t you ‘Mox’ me, young man.” Mox grinned. 

Marko giggled. “Can I get a hug, Papasaurus?” 

“Yeah, come here, kiddo.” Judas scooped Marko up, hugging him. Mox felt his heart melt a little. “We should get home soon. It’s still a school night for you two.” 

Marko sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. “Fineeee. Bye, Mister Moxley!”

“Bye, kids.” Mox smiled, waving goodbye back to Jack. “You’re welcome back any time.” 

Mox might have been looking at Judas when he left. He ignored Darby’s knowing smirk and he went to get started on dinner. 


End file.
